ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Omega
The Omega is the leader of the Oni. He wields a Staff and seeks to erase Creation from all the realms, and blanket all of existence in Destruction. March of the Oni Into the Breach When Garmadon and Lloyd were about to destroy the Realm Crystal, he manifested from the shadows and fought them. Backing the pair into a corner, he then told them his identity as The Omega, the bringer of doom. He demanded to know if Lloyd and Garmadon were the protectors of Ninjago, to which Lloyd said he was, and that Garmadon replied that while usually he fought against the Ninja, today he too protected his homeland. Confused, The Omega asked why he, an Oni, would side with the realm. Garmadon quickly snapped that he would only have himself take over Ninjago, and not "some Oni usurper with a Walking Stick". Angered, The Omega then declared that Garmadon would perish with the realm he said he would defend. The Fall Omega told Garmadon and Lloyd that he wanted to engulf Ninjago in Darkness, so that the power of Creation would be forever gone and Destruction would take its place. The Omega fought Lloyd and Garmadon, and beat the pair back. Garmadon and Lloyd managed to destroy the Realm crystal, though it did not stop the Oni Invasion. He then teleported many of the Oni to their location. While on the run, the two managed to find and take the Golden Armor, which had been kept in the Borg Tower. Omega led an army of Oni to stop Garmadon and Lloyd, though they escaped with the help of P.I.X.A.L.. Endings The Omega led a massive army of the Oni to the Monastery of Spinjitzu to finish the ninja and the last of the free people of Ninjago off for good. As the Ninja, Wu, Garmadon and Faith stood on the steps blocking his army's path, he declared that the ending had begun. The Oni then attacked, and the Ninja fought back, with Garmadon attacking The Omega. As the battle raged on, Garmadon and the Ninja put an end to multiple Oni, but there were just as many coming. Their battle was soon inturupted by the return of the Earth Ninja Cole and his Earth Driller. The Ninja quickly celebrated his survival from the darkness, and Cole reclaimed his Scythe of Quakes, using it to cause a small earthquake which blasted several Oni back, including The Omega, who was flung at a tree, and looked back at Cole, enraged. As he got up after hitting the tree, The Omega saw Garmadon, who fired bolts of destruction at his hated foe, which The Omega blocked with his staff. The Omega absorbed the energy, and told Garmadon that he was only delaying the inevitable, as the Oni could not be defeated. He then jumped back from Garmadon, and slashed Cole's Earth Driller, causing it to be flung from the monastary and crash down below. Calling the turn of events tiresome, Garmadon used his destuction power to make a staff of his own, and unlocked his true Oni form. He then attacked The Omega once again, but the stronger Oni easily knocked him back. The Omega mocked Garmadon, telling him that he was Oni, but only in form. He told him that inside, he sensed only uncertainty and doubt. He then struck Garmadon with his Staff again. As Garmadon was flung into the ground, The Omega told him that he knew that part of him yearned to know what it would be like to be human. The Omega then told Garmadon this hesitation would only further weaken him, and struck him again, knocking him back up to the steps of the monastery. The blast caused Garmadon to lose his true Oni form. Protecting his father, Lloyd attempted to make a stand, but The Omega blasted him away with a single dismissive shot. As yet more Oni arrived, Lloyd ordered the Ninja team and their allies to fall back inside the Monastery of Spinjitzu for safety, while The Omega led the Oni Army right to the door, before it was closed on them. Inside, the Ninja prepared for a final stand, and a final hope that they could use the Tornado of Creation to stop all the Oni invaders. The door finally broke apart, and The Omega walked in, followed by his oncoming Oni Army. As he entered, the Ninja began their Elemental Spinjitsu, and with Garmadon's help, they made the Tornado of Creation, which caused most the Oni to falter and back away from it, hissing. Furious, The Omega gazed up at the power of pure Creation. He did not back away like some of the others, only growling in rage as the Tornado enveloped him and the Oni, and its pure creation energy caused The Omega, and all the Oni in Ninjago to disappear, as well as freeing all the people the Oni petrified. However, it is unknown if The Omega was banished to another realm, or destroyed entirely. Skills and Abillities Being the leader of the Oni, the Omega is a highly skilled fighter, even exceeding the fighting abilities of Garmadon in his reborn form. The Omega also commands the powers of Destruction, being one of the strongest users of the element (aside from the First Spinjitzu Master). He can use these powers to create large tentacles of destructive shadow to trap his enemies. In addition, he can summon his legions of Oni by banging his staff against the ground. His Destruction powers can be unleashed as blasts of energy, that cold even knock down Lloyd with ease. The Omega is skilled in combat with his staff, but relies mainly on his armies of Oni to utterly overwhelm his opponents. Should he be forced to fight alone, he can use his destruction to destroy solid objects and can deal out powerful swiping blows with his staff. The Omega appears to be able to summon or teleport other Oni to his location, as he summons multiple to attack Lloyd and Garmadon when they attempt to destroy the Realm Crystal. Despite being a creature of darkness, The Omega and the other Oni would walk in daylight, but it was Creation that they feared and Creation was the only weakness of The Omega. The Omega could seemingly read thoughts and emotions, as he sensed the innermost fears and desires of Garmadon. Omega might have enough power to resist the Sword of Sanctuary as he did when Lloyd tried to know his move. Personality Little is known about the personality of The Omega. He is shown to be violent and hostile towards beings from Ninjago, and seeks to cover it in darkness. Despite being a stronger Oni, he fears and cowers before the power of Creation. He had a hatred for Garmadon, and could not understand why a fellow Oni would ever fight alongside a realm that he was trying to cover in destruction, darkness and death. He was prone to roaring or growling when angered or stressed, like the other Oni, as well as attacking with a low growl. Appearances *853866 Accessory Set 2019 ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 10: March of the Oni *96. "Into the Breach" *97. "The Fall" *98. "Endings" Trivia *He is the second named Oni, after Mistaké. *The Omega's horns are very big compared to the two other Oni Lloyd and Garmadon fought. *The Omega has greater fighting skills than reborn Garmadon and Lloyd, as he easily dispatched both of them. *He has tremendous physical strength, as he easily threw Garmadon, another strong character, against a wall. *The Omega seems to have trouble speaking the Ninjago language, as he hesitates at using some words. *He is one of the three main antagonists to not appear in the first episode of their season, the others being Pythor and the Preeminent. *Considering that the Omega referred to himself as "The Bringer Of Doom," the plural form of which is used to refer to all Oni, could possibly mean he is the original Oni. *The Omega's name is a reference to the fact that the Omega symbol is the last letter of the Greek alphabet and traditionally denotes the ending or finality of something, or a dramatic conclusion. *He and all other Oni cower before Golden Power. **This is likely due to the fact that their very essence, Destruction, counters these powers. *He is the only character known to be resistant to the powers of the Sword of Sanctuary. **This may be due to the sheer amount of power he possesses. *The First Spinjitzu Master, Garmadon (with his True Potential), the Omega, and the Overlord are four of the most powerful characters in the series. **The Omega is more powerful than Garmadon with his True Potential, as he easily defeated him twice. It remains unknown how powerful he is compared to the Overlord. However, he is confirmed to be weaker than the First Spinjitzu Master, as the First Spinjitzu Master's presence in Ninjago kept him from leading the Oni from invading. *He is one of the five main antagonists to be from another realm, the others being: The Preeminent, Nadakhan, Iron Baron, and the Ice Emperor. Gallery Omega vs lloyd.png Omega full body.png Omega Oni.png TheOmega.jpeg Oni Leader.jpg Screen Shot 2019-02-01 at 4.02.22 PM.png Omega fighting.png Omega .png Omega.png|The Omega Оmega-17.png The end of Omega.png|The defeat of the Omega MV5BZjBmNzhkM2UtNWVkYS00Y2JlLTk5NmItZmY3ZDYzODhiMzhhXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyOTgyMjA1ODQ@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,981 AL .jpg MV5BYjIxODBiODQtYzdiNS00ODYwLTk2MTAtZjYzODZmN2U4Nzk2XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyODc5NDEzOTQ@. V1 .jpg MV5BMjI3NmU4ZGEtYzU4NS00YTkwLTk2OTEtMDUxYTc5OWU3Y2E0XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyODc5NDEzOTQ@. V1 .jpg MV5BYTk4ODAyM2UtZWFhZC00YzU3LThmNzItYjA3ODQ4MTI1NjRhXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjk2OTA2ODA@. V1 .jpg Category:Oni Category:Main Antagonists Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:Destruction Category:Elemental masters Category:First Elemental Masters Category:Ancient Villains Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:March of the Oni Category:Males Category:Unknown Status Category:Villains